waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas/International
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1998. Brazilian Portuguese * Bela (Belle) - Ju Cassou * Fera (Beast) - Garcia Júnior * Lumière - Mauro Ramos * Horloge (Cogsworth) - Isaac Schneider * Angelique - Kiara Sasso * Madame Samovar (Mrs. Potts) - Geisa Vidal * Zip (Chip) - Caio César (speaking) * Zip (Chip) - Jonas Cáforo (singing) * Maestro Fortes - Pietro Mário (speaking) * Maestro Fortes - Maurício Luz (singing) * Pífano (Fife) - Pedro Eugenio * Mendiga/Feiticeira - Dolores Machado * Machado - Francisco José * Locutor e Lata de Óleo - Maurício Berger * Coral nas músicas: Aline Cabral, Alfredo Lírio, Augusto Caruso, Deco Fiori, Fernanda Cappeli, Gottsha, Juliana Franco, Kika Tristão, Marcelo Coutinho, Márcia Coutinho, Maurício Luz, Nadja Daltro, Nanná Tribuzy, Ronaldo Victório & Simo Czech * Kráska (Belle) - Jana Mařasová * Zvíře (The Beast) - Martin Zounar * Lumière - Karel Gult * Paní Konvičková (Mrs. Potts) - Gabriela Vránová * Richard (Cogsworth) - Pavel Šrom * Kája (Chip) - Adéla Draxlerová * Angelika (Angelique) - Yvette Blanarovičová * Maestro Forte - Jiří Zahajský (speaking) * Maestro Forte - Oldřich Kříž * Pískle (Fife) - Pavel Chalupa * Sekera (Axe) - Dalimil Klapka * Košík s polínky - Martin Kolár * Kouzelnice v podobě stařeny (Enchantress as old woman) - Inka Šecová * Kouzelnice v podobě vílý (Enchantress as fairy) - Eva Spoustová * Additional voices: Ivana Měřičková Danish * Belle - Louise Fribo * Udyret (Beast) - Lars Lippert * Lymiere - Preben Kristensen * Clocksworth (Cogsworth) - John Hahn-Petersen * Fru Potts (Mrs. Potts) - Kirsten Cenius * Chip - Julian T. Kellermann * Angelique - Annette Heick * Fløjte (Fife) - Peter Røschke * Forte - Per Spangsberg * Økse (Axe) - Søren Elung Jensen * Fifi - Michelle Bjørn-Andersen * Chorus: Tritonuskoret * Additional voices: Jette Sievertsen, Anita Lerche & Lars Thiesgaard * Instruktør, dialog: Lars Thiesgaard * Oversættelse, dialog: Hans Kristian Bang/Medieværket * Instruktør, sange: Svend Skipper * Oversættelse, sange: Morten Holm-Nielsen/Medieværket * Kreativ Supervisor: Kirsten Saabye * Teknik: Sun Studio A/S * Dialogoptagelse og editering: Diresh Mirchandani og Lars W. Sørensen * Finalemix: Benni og Brian Christiansen * Produktionssupervisor: Susanne Bonfils * Producer: Svend Christiansen Dutch * Belle - Joke de Kruijf * Beest (Beast) - Rob Fruithof * Lumière - Arnold Gelderman * Pendule (Cogsworth) - Luc Lutz * Mevrouw uit (Mrs. Potts) - Henry Orri * Barstje (Chip) - Willem Rebergen * Maestro Forte - Victor van Swaay * Angelique - Bernadette Kraakman * Pieps (Fife) - Bram Bart * Axe - Wim van Rooij * Tovenares (Enchantress) - Maria Lindes European Portuguese * Bela (Belle) - Carla de Sá (speaking) * Bela - Sofia Vitória (singing) * Monstro (Beast) - Henrique Feist * Lumière - Fernando Luís * Relógio (Cogsworth) - Carlos Macedo * Sra. Samovar (Mrs. Potts) - Ermelinda Duarte * Chip - Jasmin Castro * Forté - José Nobre * Angelique - Ana Vieira * Flautim (Fife) - Peter Michael * Machado (Axe) - Carlos Freixo * Relógio - Carlos Macedo * A Feiticeira (The Enchantress) - Carla Garcia European Spanish * Bella - Inés Moraleda * Bestia (Beast) - Jordi Brau * Lumiere - Miguel Ángel Jenner * Din-Don (Cogsworth) - Antonio Gómez de Vicente (speaking) * Din-Don (Cogsworth) - Eduard Doncos (singing) * Sra. Potts - Marta Martorell * Chip - Michelle Jenner * Angelique - Mercedes Montalá (speaking) * Angelique - María Caneda (singing) * Forte - Joan Crosas * Flautín (Fife) - Rafael Calvo * Hacha - Lluís Marco * Hechicera - Joel Mulachs y Lola Oria * Fifi - Carmen Ros Finnish * Belle - Mervi Hiltunen * Hirviö (Beast) - Matti-Olavi Ranin * Lumiere - Juha Muje * Könni (Cogsworth) - Tom Wentzel * Rouva Pannu (Mrs. Potts) - Anneli Saaristo * Kippo (Chip) - Dimitri Qvintus * Angelique - Salla Talvi * Forte - Markus Bäckman * Hiulu (Fife) - Antti Pääkkönen * Kirves (Axe) - Esa Saario * Fifi - Kiti Kokkonen * Haltijatar (Enchantress) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu French * Belle - Bénédicte Lécroart * La Bête (The Beast) - Emmanuel Jacomy * Maestro Forté - Richard Darbois * Lumière - Jean-Claude Donda * Big Ben (Cogsworth) - Georges Berthomieu * Madame Samovar (Mrs. Potts) - Lily Baron * Zip (Chip) - Julien Bouanich * Angélique - Nadja Nguyen * La Hache - André Valmy * L'enchanteresse - Barbara Tissier * Fifre - Éric Métayer * Le Prince - Thierry Ragueneau * Plumette - Josiane Pinson French Canadian * Belle - Violette Chauveau (speaking) * Belle - Kathleen Sergerie (singing) * La Bête (The Beast) - Daniel Picard * Lumière - Pascal Rollin (speaking) * Lumière - Vincent Potel (singing) * Big Ben (Cogsworth) - Alain Gélinas * Madame Samovar (Mrs. Potts) - Béatrice Picard * Zip (Chip) - Alexandre Clément * Angélique - Élise Bertrand (speaking) * Angélique - Roxane Potvin (singing) * Maestro Forté - Benoit Rousseau (speaking) * Maestro Forté - Pierre Claveau (singing) * Piccolo (Fife) - François Sasseville * L'enchantresse - Catherine Brunet * Hache - Ronald France * Chant - Pierre Bédard * Chant - Linda Mailho German * Belle - Jana Werner * Biest (Beast) - Thomas Zaufke * Lumiére - Joachim Kemmer * Von Unruh (Cogsworth) - Manfred Lichtenfeld * Mdm. Pottine (Mrs Potts) - Ingeborg Wellmann * Tassilo (Chip) - Constantin von Jascheroff * Angelique - Maud Ackermann * Forte - Thomas Fritsch Hungarian * Belle - Judit Kocsis * Szörnyeteg/Aron herceg - Barnabás Szabó Sipos * Mrs. Potts - Erzsi Galambos * Lumiere - Péter Balázs * Cogsworth - Endre Harkányi (speaking) * Cogsworth - Péter Gábor Vincze (singing) * Chip - Álmos Elöd * Forte - Tibor Kristóf (speaking) * Forte - Péter Tarján (singing) * Angelique - Anna Orosz * Sipi (Fife) - Péter Szokol * Balta (Axe) - Balázs Galkó Icelandic * Fríða (Belle) - Selma Björnsdóttir * Dýrið (Beast) - Hinrik Ólafsson * Logi (Lumiere) - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Kuggur (Cogsworth) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Ketilbörg (Mrs. Potts) - Margrét Ákadóttir * Skarði (Chip) - Grímur Helgi Gíslason * Eingilfríð (Angelique) - Valgerður Guðnadóttir * Orkell (Maestro Forte) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Flauti (Fife) - Gunnar Hansson * Seiðkona (The Enchantress) - Ragnheiður Arnardóttir * Axel (Axe) - Bjarni Haukur Þórsson * Choir Deck the Hells: Erna Þórarinsdóttir, Bjarni Gunnarsson, Garðar Cortes & Svava Ingólfsdóttir * Additional voices: Valur Freyr Einarsson & Erla Ruth Harðardóttir Italian * Belle - Laura Boccanera (speaking) * Belle - Marjoire Biondo (singing) * Bestia (Beast) - Massimo Corvo * Lumière - Vittorio Amandola * Tockins (Cogsworth) - Gianni Vagliani * Mrs. Bric (Mrs Potts) - Alina Moradei (speaking) * Mrs. Bric (Mrs. Potts) - Maria Cristina Brancucci (singing) * Chicco (Chip) - Stefano De Filippis * Angelique - Ilaria Latini (speaking) * Angelique - Renata Fusco (singing) * Maestro Forte - Franco Chillemi * Fife - Fabrizio Vidale * Axe - Vittorio Stagni Japanese * Belle - Eri Ito * Beast - Koichi Yamadera * Cogsworth - Kazuo Kumakura * Lumiere - Masashi Ebara (speaking) * Lumiere - Jyunichi Wakae (singing) * Mrs Potts - Kimiko Fukuda (speaking) * Mrs. Potts - Sumiko Fukuda (singing) * Forte - Haruhiko Jo * Angelique - Kaori Asoh * Fife - Ryusei Nakao * Axe - Takeshi Aono * Fifi - Mari Yokoo * Enchantress - Rika Sugimura * Additional voices: Takao Ishii, Shinobu Murakami, Maroshi Tamura, Shizue Tanabe & Takuma Takewaka Korean * Belle - Jeong Mi-Suk (speaking) * Belle - Lee Hye-Gyeong (singing) * Beast - Jang Se-Jun * Lumiére - Kim Jun * Cogsworth - Jo Dong-Hui (speaking) * Cogsworth - Yun Hyeong-Ju (singing) * Mrs. Potts - Lim Su-Ah (speaking) * Mrs. Potts - Yun Bok-Hui (singing) * Angelique - Jung Ohk-Ju (speaking) * Angelique - Kim Ki-Soon Mexican Spanish * Bella - Diana Santos (speaking) * Bella - Blanca Flores (singing) * Bestia (Beast) - Arturo Mercado * Lumiere - Carlos Petrel * Din-Don (Cogsworth) - Moisés Palacios * Sra. Potts - Norma Herrera * Chip - Manuel Bermúdez * Angelique - Cony Madera (speaking) * Angelique - Brenda Ruiz (singing) * Forte - Humberto Solórzano (speaking) * Forte - Rafael Blásquez (singing) * Flautín (Fife) - Raúl Aldana * Marsha - Microsoft Wan * Hacha - Herman López * Hada - Cristina Camargo Norwegian * Belle - Kristin Oftedal (speaking) * Belle - Sissel Heibek (singing) * Udyret (Beast) - Lasse Lindtner * Lymiere (Lumiere) - Toralv Maurstad * Klokksworth (Cogsworth) - Helge Reiss * Fru Potts (Mrs. Potts) - Wenche Foss * Skipp (Chip) - Andreas Loly * Angelique - Guri Schanke * Maestro Forte - Magne Lindholm * Fife - Kim Fangen * Øks (The Axe) - Lars Sørbø * Fifi - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Kör: Geir Rebbestad, Robert Morley & Inger Teien * Additional voices: Kamilla Grønli Hartvig, Ida Carina Soltvedt-Andersen & Inger Teien * Instruktør, dialog: Inger Teien * Oversetter: Odd Espen Jenssen * Instruktør, sang: Robert Morley * Kreativ ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye * Teknikk: Sun Studio Norway * Dialogopptak og editering: Bjørn Are Rognlid * Finalemix: Benni Christiansen * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen Swedish * Belle - Sofia Källgren * Odjuret (Beast) - Gustav Larson * Mrs. Potts - Meta Velander * Lumiére - Jan Malmsjö * Clocks worth (Cogsworth) - Åke Lagergren * Chip - Anton Olofson * Angelique - Myrra Malmberg * Maestro Forte - Bo Maniette * Fife - Andreas Nilsson * Yxan (Axe) - Anders Pontén * Förtrollerskan (Enchantress) - Monica Forsberg Category:Disney International dubs